REGRETS (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT]"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Karena setetes airmatamu itu adalah sejuta penyesalanku" "Kau tidak perlu berjanji. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku yang memilihmu dan aku merasa bahagia" "Apakah kita akan abadi disini?" "Ne. Kita akan abadi" (CHANBAEK) Slight HunBaek. YAOI! RnR!


FF ONESHOOT PERTAMA! FF ANGST PERTAMA! *kejang-kejang *abaikan -.-

Hay(?) Kali ini Yuta bawa FF ChanBaek Oneshoot nih ='D

Iseng-iseng berhadiah(?) Buat ngabulin permintaannya Ka Alia Rahmanisa yang minta di bikinin FF ChanBaek genre ANGST + Chanyeol yang bajingan & bangsat! Er elelelele~ (awas ajin lu ka kalo kaga review, fave, foll bhaks :v)

Sumpah ini FF dibikinnya kilat bgt! Cuma 2 hari! Semoga bagus dan semoga kalian suka ^^

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

REGRETS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Lenght :**

ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini adalah murni 100% buatan Yuta. Yuta buat berdasarkan pandangan penulis, bukan dari pandangan orang pertama. Yuta ambil berdasarkan plot atas permintaan Ka Alia. Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. ANGST! Mature Content Inside (as always :v)! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[ONESHOOT]"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Karena setetes airmatamu itu adalah sejuta penyesalanku" "Kau tidak perlu berjanji. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku yang memilihmu dan aku merasa bahagia" "Apakah kita akan abadi disini?" "Ne. Kita akan abadi" (CHANBAEK) Slight HunBaek. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

U-kiss - 0330

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan ini semua_**

 ** _Terlalu rumit dan aku tetap tidak bisa memahaminya_**

 ** _Sebuah perasaan samar muncul saat aku bersamamu_**

 ** _Pada saat itu aku yakin_**

 ** _Kaulah cinta pertamaku.._**

"Apakah kau gila? Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan mantan kekasihmu? Oh tidak Sehun, aku tidak akan melakukannya" sergah Chanyeol pada sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berada disampingnya.

"Dia yang memintaku. Aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengabulkan permintaannya" jawab Sehun dengan tenang sambil menampilkan senyumannya.

Sehun memang sungguh gila. Memintanya untuk berpacaran dengan mantan kekasihnya yang ia ketahui sangat Sehun sayangi itu. Chanyeol tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana specialnya hubungan mereka saat mereka masih berpacaran. Tetapi yang Chanyeol tau, Sehun sangat menyayangi kekasihnya tersebut.

Sahabatnya ini memang sangat gila.

Bahkan Sehun memberikan nomor ponselnya pada mantan kekasihnya itu tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sempat merasa bingung karena ada seseorang yang selalu menghubunginya akhir-akhir ini. Setiap hari mengiriminya pesan yang berisi kata-kata penyemangat dan tidak bohong Chanyeol merasa cukup senang dengan sikap perhatian orang tersebut.

Tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa. Karena tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal seperti ini pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tau jika orang itu adalah mantan kekasihmu Oh Sehun"

"Dia yang memintaku.." singkat Sehun.

Ok, Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia terus mengabaikan pesan dan telepon dari mantan kekasih Sehun. Sudah hampir sebulan Chanyeol mengabaikannya, tetapi mantan kekasih Sehun masih terus mengiriminya pesan. Hingga Chanyeol merasa jengah dan pada suatu ketika akhirnya ia mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

Dengan terpaksa.

 _'C-chanyeol?'_ Lirih suara lembut di sebrang sana.

"Ya. Bukankah kau sudah tau jika aku adalah Chanyeol? Tolong jangan mengangguku. Kau sangat mengganggu!"

Pip

Chanyeol memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak begitu saja.

Jujur saja ia emosi dengan orang ini. Sangat mengganggunya dan orang ini lebih terlihat seperti seorang penguntit. Dan demi Tuhan, Chanyeol sangat membenci orang ini.

"Baekhyun. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki yang sering menghubungimu itu adalah Baekhyun.."

"Persetan! Aku tidak peduli!"

Selalu seperti ini.

Ketika Sehun mulai membahas tentang lelaki yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol selalu saja tidak peduli dan meninggalkannya seperti ini. Tapi di satu sisi Sehun harus berusaha untuk menyatukan kedua orang tersebut.

Karena ia memiliki sebuah alasan.

"Baekhyun bukanlah mantan kekasihku, Park" gumam Sehun sambil memandangi sebuah foto lelaki cantik yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan wajah pucatnya. Berfoto dengan V sign bersama Sehun terduduk lemah di atas sebuah kasur putih juga dengan selimut bergaris.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan ini**_

 _ **Hanya saja aku takut untuk mengungkapkannya**_

 _ **Takut jika pada saat itu terjadi**_

 _ **Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku..**_

Baekhyun menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di antara rak-rak buku perpustakaan di sekolahnya karena secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sungguh menghancurkan perasaannya. Membuat hatinya remuk menjadi serpihan kecil dan bodohnya ia hanya terdiam disana tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Kakinya terasa lumpuh, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Hanya airmata inilah yang mampu menggambarkan betapa hancur perasaannya saat ini.

Chanyeol mencium lelaki lain didepan matanya.

Tepat di hadapannya.

Dengan sangat mesra dan keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini. Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menutupi tubuh mungil lelaki cantik itu di sudut ruangan dan Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas tangan lelaki cantik itu tengah menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

Reflek Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya meringsut seorang diri disana sambil meremas kuat buku yang ia pegang. Seragam sekolahnya semakin basah karena airmata terus saja mengalir keluar dari mata indahnya, bersamaan dengan semakin jelas nya suara kecipak tautan itu yang ia dengar dengan telinganya.

Sangat jelas dan sangat menyakitkan.

 _"Aku tidak mampu lagi Sehun. Aku menyerah"_

 _"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau kuat Baek! Jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu!"_

 _"Hiks tidak. Aku tidak sanggup! Hiks"_

 _ **Dan itu terjadi..**_

 _ **Sulit dipercaya tetapi aku melihatnya**_

 _ **Mendengarnya dan merasakannya**_

 _ **Seketika hatiku hancur..**_

"Kumohon sekali ini saja kau angkat telepon dari Baekhyun"

"Kau sudah gila Oh Sehun!"

"Kumohon sekali saja Chanyeol"

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?! Aku membencinya!"

"Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya sekalipun tetapi bisa-bisanya dengan mudah kau mengatakan jika kau membencinya"

"Ya. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dan itu yang membuatku sangat membencinya!"

"Dia.. tidak mampu untuk bertemu denganmu"

"Bagus. Dan suruh dia untuk tidak terlalu berharap padaku!"

Lagi.

Selalu seperti ini.

Sehun selalu gagal melunakkan hati Chanyeol hanya untuk sekedar memberikan respon untuk Baekhyun. Sehun semakin menyerah dengan keadaan dan kenyataan ini. Terlalu sulit untuknya dan pasti akan menjadi sangat sangat sangat sulit bagi Baekhyun.

Hanya sebuah perasaan cinta yang tidak mampu Baekhyun tumbuhi dan kembangkan karena tidak adanya balasannya akan rasa cinta itu. Perlahan perasaan Baekhyun semakin mati dan harapannya semakin memudar. Terenggut oleh sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan yang sialnya harus ia terima mentah-mentah. Seperti sedang menelan ribuan pil pahit masuk kedalam tenggorokkannya, mengikis sedikit demi sedikit pertahanan tubuhnya dengan rasa yang amat menyakitkan dan juga seperti rasa terbakar.

 _ **Usahaku tak membuahkan hasil**_

 _ **Yang ada justru semakin menjatuhkanku**_

 _ **Menguras airmataku**_

 _ **Dan juga melenyapkan sedikit semangat yang aku miliki..**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya.."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat untuk menyemangati dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dengan perlahan Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil sebuah tas kecil lalu ia sampirkan dibahunya. Berpakaian sangat manis juga jangan lupakan sebuah sweater rajut berwarna biru langit menambah kesan manis dan polos pada dirinya. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Menunggu dan terus menunggu hingga sosok yang ia dambakan itu datang. Waktu terus berputar tak memperdulikan siapapun yang sedang mendampinginya. Tidak peduli jika matahari sudah berganti dengan gelapnya malam. Diiringi dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membelai tubuh lemahnya. Wajahnya semakin pucat, bibir tipisnya yang merah perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit kebiruan karena terlalu lama menahan gempuran-gempuran angin surga ini.

Cukup lama tetapi ia tidak kunjung muncul di matanya. Memutuskan untuk menunduk dalam dan mengangkat kembali ponsel yang selalu ia genggam. Kembali menghubungi satu nomor yang ia percaya mampu membantunya untuk mengutarakan perasaan sesak ini.

"Kumohon datanglah.. aku menunggumu.."

Sangat lirih.

Suaranya nyaris hilang dan terdengar sangat bergetar. Seperti bisikan permohonan terakhir diatas semua perjuangan yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Permohonan di ujung lelahnya. Dengan airmata yang selalu menemani perjuangannya. Dan tiba-tiba muncul perasaannya menyesalnya karena ia terlahir tidak sempurna.

Wajah pucatnya memerah dan memanas karena ia tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan airmatanya agar tidak terjatuh. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan membeku tidak bisa di gerakannya. Meringis kesakitan dalam hati namun yang terlihat hanya ia yang sedang mengernyitkan wajahnya. Sungguh menyakitkan tetapi ia harus bertahan hingga sosok yang ia tunggu itu datang.

Ia harus bertahan.

"Baekhyun.."

Si pemilik nama dengan cepat mengembangkan senyum cerah nya masih dengan posisi menunduk. Ia berhasil bertahan.

Ia berhasil membuat lelaki ini datang dan memanggil namanya. Seketika ia langsung dapat melihat sebuah pijaran kecil yang awalnya sulit ia kejar tetapi nyatanya ia sudah berhasil menggenggam sebuah cahaya besar dengan tangan mungilnya.

Ia berhasil.

Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya sekuat tenaga tanpa melupakan remasan di tangannya sendiri, untuk melihat lelaki yang menurutnya sangat tampan itu yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku.. menyayangimu Chanyeol"

 _ **Aku mengatakannya padamu**_

 _ **Sebuah kejujuran yang pastinya akan menyakitkan**_

 _ **Perasaanku akan menyakiti diriku sendiri**_

 _ **Dan aku harus menikmati rasa sakit ini..**_

Chanyeol mengalah.

Akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjangnya dan duduk disamping tubuh mungil yang terbalut sweater manis tersebut. Duduk di sebuah halte sepi dengan udara yang sangat dingin.

Sangat sepi karena ini sudah berada didalam waktu diujung malam.

Tidak habis pikir dengan sikap bodoh lelaki mungil ini yang masih setia menunggunya seorang diri seperti ini disini.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol diatas kaki mungilnya yang sangat rapuh. Kembali menguatkan dirinya karena ia tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak lagi. Ia harus melakukannya sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

Di seumur hidupnya.

Selamanya.

"Apa kau adalah orang yang bodoh?"

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol.."

Bibir Chanyeol seketika terkatup rapat. Menerima tiga kata singkat itu dari lelaki mungil berwajah pucat yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

Dan mata Chanyeol semakin membulat ketika Baekhyun memajukan langkahnya dengan tangan mungilnya yang sangat dingin itu sudah menangkup wajahnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk sedikit mengangkat wajah tampan Chanyeol lalu mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Cup

 ** _Debaran ini sangat menyenangkan_**

 ** _Sangat menenangkan karena ini yang aku dambakan_**

 ** _Jantungku berdegup sangat keras karena_**

 ** _Jantungku lah yang memilihmu.._**

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari lelaki mungil ini. Dengan jelas ia merasakan bibir tipis ini mengecup bibirnya dengan sayang dan sedikit bergetar. Seperti tersengat listrik karena ia tidak pernah merasakan ciuman selembut ini.

Ciuman yang sangat lembut dan sangat hangat membelai bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol ingin bibir tipis ini terus menempel dibibirnya. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian, lelaki mungil ini melepaskannya. Membuat Chanyeol merasa kecewa.

Ciuman pertama Baekhyun untuk lelaki ini.

"Jadilah kekasihku Park Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon terimalah cintaku.."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Menyadari kenapa tubuhnya menjadi terasa sangat kaku hanya karena ciuman ringan tadi?

Lelaki mungil ini benar-benar..

"Aku tidak bisa"

Ya, karena Chanyeol membenci lelaki ini

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih"

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya sendiri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hidungnya sudah memerah dan lagi-lagi ia kembali merasakan rasa pahit ini.

Kembali teringat dimana saat Chanyeol tengah memagut kekasihnya dengan sangat mesra dan panas. Sungguh sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

Tetapi kemudian Baekhyun berpikir.

Ia harus mendapatkan lelaki ini dengan cara apapun. Ia harus berusaha secepat mungkin sebelum waktu semakin memburunya.

"Aku rela menjadi yang kedua" ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Reflek Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

Mencengkram kuat bahu sempit Baekhyun dan menatap mata sipit itu dengan tajam.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kau bahkan sudah berhasil membuatku bertengkar dengan Sehun"

"Aku menginginkamu"

"Kau akan tersakiti karena aku membencimu"

"Cintailah aku"

"Kau sudah gila! Sekarang kembali kerumah dan lupakan ini semua"

"Tidak"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. Membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol dengan tatapan rapuhnya.

 _ **Tataplah mataku**_

 _ **Jauh kedalam pandanganku yang hanya tertuju padakmu**_

 _ **Tidakkah kau mengerti?**_

 _ **Masih belum bisa mengerti perasaanku?**_

"Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba untuk memastikan perkataan lelaki mungil ini.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sangat mantap dan begitu yakin jika ia sangat menginginkan Chanyeol.

"Menjadi yang kedua? Dan apa kau sanggup untuk menjalaninya?"

Airmata Baekhyun menetes.

"Aku akan berusaha"

"Baiklah. Kau boleh menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu, Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun disana seorang diri. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan lelaki mungil itu dan ia justru berpikir bagaimana caranya ia menyakiti Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menyerah. Karena memang benar ia sangat membenci lelaki yang murahan seperti ini.

Bruk

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk terduduk di atas trotoar halte tersebut dan menangis sesunggukkan disana. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara bahagia dan sedih. Bahagia karena Chanyeol akhirnya menerima cintanya, dan sedih karena ia menyadari Chanyeol melakukan itu semua karena terpaksa.

 _'Kumohon cintai aku. Aku tidak peduli jika kau hanya berpura-pura. Melakukan semua kebohongan saat sedang bersamaku, aku akan menerimanya. Maafkan aku hiks'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkannya.." gumam Baekhyun pada Sehun yang sedang mengupaskan buah untuknya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa tersakiti?"

"Aku sangat tersakiti Sehun. Sangat sakit. Dan aku akan terus merasakan rasa sakit ini hingga aku mati"

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku jika kau akan bahagia karena sudah mendapatkan sahabatku?"

Sebenarnya Sehun dan Baekhyun adalah saudara sepupu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Karena yang orang lain tau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Terlihat dari cara Sehun yang selalu melindungi Baekhyun dan bersikap sangat protektif pada siapa saja yang akan menyakiti Baekhyun. Termasuk Chanyeol. Sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain menuruti permintaan kecil Baekhyun, ketika Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia menyukai Chanyeol. Bahkan sudah ratusan kali Sehun mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki yang baik untuknya. Ditambah Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Tetapi seolah telinga Baekhyun itu terasa kebas, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar semua penjelasan Sehun. Yang ia tau, ia mencintai Chanyeol dan ia ingin memiliki lelaki tampan itu.

Dan melupakan konsekuensi yang akan ia alami jika ia terus memaksakan cintanya seperti ini.

"Aku bahagia karena aku sudah mengutarakan perasaanku padanya.."

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya saat Sehun menyuapinya dengan sepotong buah apel. Kemudian Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya karena ia bersyukur telah memiliki sosok yang sangat perhatian seperti Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Terus menunggunya hingga nafasku berhenti"

 _ **Seketika kepedihan samar-samar mulai kurasakan**_

 _ **Luka yang kini muncul di kulitku**_

 _ **Air mata enggan menitik**_

 _ **Karena perasaan ini bagai tidak berarti**_

 _ **Karena ini serasa tak benar..**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di apartement Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk datang kesini. Menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya yang tiba-tiba datang menghantuinya lalu menyatakan cinta begitu saja di awal pertemuan mereka.

Baekhyun tidak kunjung menjawabnya dan hanya terdiam seperti saat ini. Chanyeol yang merasa jengahpun lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Baekhyun duduk disana. Di tepi kasurnya.

Sosok yang sangat aneh dan selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"Chanyeol.."

"Aku ingin bercinta dengan kekasihku. Kau bisa keluar dari apartemenku sekarang" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Ia rasa ini adalah cara yang terbaik agar kekasih keduanya ini segera enyah dari hadapannya. Karena ia sungguh merasa muak.

"Kenapa kau harus bercinta dengannya? Kenapa kau tidak bercinta denganku saja?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja seragamnya satu persatu setelah ia berada di hadapan Chanyeol. Mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar dan berusaha untuk menghentikan isakan sialannya ini.

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol bercinta dengan lelaki lain. Itu sama saja dengan merobek kembali luka dihatinya yang masih basah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu! Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?!"

"Hiks! Bukankah kau yang mengatakan sendiri padaku jika kau menyuruhku untuk menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku? Aku akan membuktikannya hiks!"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu kamar apartemen Chanyeol dan menguncinya. Ia sudah gelap mata saat ini. Melakukan hal yang akan ia sesali nantinya hanya karena perasaan bodohnya ini.

"Jangan pernah menyetubuhi lelaki lain. Kau harus ingat jika aku mencintaimu!" Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol kembali.

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku! Aku tidak menyangka jika kau benar-benar lelaki yang murahan!"

Chanyeol menabrak tubuh Baekhyun begitu saja. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung dan terjatuh diatas lantai.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk menganggapku menjadi kekasihmu, tetapi aku tidak mengatakan jika aku akan menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku juga!"

Chanyeol menarik kasar tangan kurus Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar dari apartemennya.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu hubunganku dengan kekasihku. Bitch!"

Blamm!

Begitu saja Chanyeol membanting pintu apartemennya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terduduk diatas lantai dingin depan apartemennya itu seorang diri. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin bangkit dari posisinya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing luar biasanya menyerang kepalanya. Darah segar mengucur dengan deras melalui hidungnya. Namun ia abaikan rasa sakitnya dan berlari keluar menjauhi apartemen Chanyeol sambil membekap hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

 ** _Pada akhirnya tak kan ada ucapan selamat tinggal yang indah_**

 ** _Jika kutahu, aku akan menangisi semuanya_**

 ** _Saat itu, aku telah menjadi bagian dari akhirmu_**

 ** _Sebuah cerita yang hanya aku tak mengetahui.._**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Kau membuatnya menangis"_

 _"Dia yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sudah aku katakan ratusan kali jika aku membencinya!"_

 _"Bisakah kau melunakkan hatimu sesaat dan mencintainya dengan tulus sebentar saja?"_

 _"Kenapa kau menyuruhku? Jika kau tidak ingin melihatnya menangis, maka lakukanlah itu semua padanya"_

 _"Bukan aku yang ia inginkan. Tapi kau"_

 _"Bodoh! Dan terlihat sangat murahan dimataku!"_

 _Baekhyun mendengarnya._

 _Mendengar semua percakapan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol saat mereka sedang berada dikamar mandi sekolah. Seperti tersambar oleh ribuan petir berjuta-juta volt mendengar kalimat menyakitkan itu. Tidak sengaja saat ia memasuki salah satu bilik toilet, ia mendengar Sehun berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mencintainya. Tetapi sepertinya sangat sulit, karena cinta memang tidak bisa memaksa._

 _Dan ia juga menyadari jika cintanya ini pun juga tidak bisa dihindari._

 _Cukup banyak airmata yang Baekhyun keluarkan untuk menangisi Chanyeol. Menjalani hubungan dengan Chanyeol bukannya membuatnya bahagia tetapi justru membuatnya semakin terluka._

 _Hingga tak terasa sudah satu bulan tepat ia menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya, menganggap Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya. Dan semakin lama ia tersadar jika ia tidak bisa untuk terus menerus melakukan ini semua. Rasa keterpaksaan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya membuat Chanyeol semakin membenci dirinya. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini pada lelaki yang ia cintai dengan sangat tulus tersebut._

 _Dan mulai dari sekarang ia menyerah._

 _Ia harus mempercayai sebuah kalimat "Jika cinta itu akan memberikanmu bahagia, bukan membuatmu menangis"_

 _Chanyeol tidak mencintainya. Dan ia harus menerima itu._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Chanyeol.. aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi. Kau bisa merasa senang sekarang. Maafkan aku karena aku telah menjadi lelaki murahan bagimu"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol di halte bus tempat awal pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tepat di malam dengan tanggal dan jam yang sama seperti bulan lalu. Tepat sebulan berjalannya hubungan menyakitkan itu.

Jujur saja ia sudah lelah. Ia sudah menyerah dengan keadaan ini. Tidak ada yang perlu di lanjutkan lagi. Ini harus segera di akhiri.

"Tunggu.."

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari sana ketika Chanyeol menahannya. Kembali terduduk dengan tenang. Lebih tepatnya dengan lemah.

"Bisakah kau beri alasan kenapa kau begitu menginginkanku?"

Chanyeol sangat penasaran dengan apa alasan dibalik ini semua yang Baekhyun sembunyikan. Benar ia memang benci dengan lelaki mungil ini, tetapi apa salahnya jika ia ingin mengetahui alasannya?

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin melihat kau bahagia sebelum aku pergi. Hanya sesederhana itu"

"Baiklah. Kita berakhir sampai disini"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol.

"Ne. Kita berakhir"

 _ **Dan sesekali aku harus menyadari**_

 _ **Hidupku tidak seindah kisah romansa yang sering kubaca**_

 _ **Berakhir dengan bahagia**_

 _ **Juga dengan orang yang kau cintai**_

 _ **Aku tidak mengalaminya..**_

"Kau ingin pergi?"

"Ne"

"Kemana?"

"Menghilang dari hadapanmu"

"Kapan kau akan menghilang dari hadapanku?"

"Secepatnya"

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakanlah"

"Aku ingin perpisahan kita lebih berkesan"

"Berkesan?"

"Mungkin ini sedikit gila, tetapi apa salahnya jika aku ingin menyentuhmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

Membiarkan Chanyeol yang sudah menarik tangannya untuk memasuki sebuah motel yang berada tidak jauh dari halte tempat mereka sekarang.

Mereka memasuki sebuah kamar kecil yang terletak disudut motel tersebut tetapi Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan pandangan datarnya. Menunjukkan ekspresi bimbangnya dan kebingungannya kenapa ia hanya diam seperti ini ketika Chanyeol sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi kasur lembut ini.

"Kau bebas menganggapku sebagai lelaki brengsek setelah aku melakukan ini padamu"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya pada wajah Chanyeol. Masih terdiam dengan bibir yang masih tertutup rapat menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Aku.. akan memulainya"

Bisa dengan jelas ia merasakan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah meraih dagunya untuk mendekatkan bibir mereka. Belum sampai bersentuhan, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Chanyeol yang membelai wajah pucatnya. Wajahnya tertarik dan ia mendongak ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya cukup dalam. Mengecup bibirnya dengan kuat dan Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Kenapa Chanyeol melakukan ini?

Bukankah ciuman adalah suatu ekpresi yang ditunjukkan oleh seseorang ke orang yang ia cintai?

Atau ciuman ini hanya sekedar pelampiasan sebuah nafsu saja?

 ** _Kumohon jelaskan ini padaku_**

 ** _Jangan membuatku semakin berharap_**

 ** _Kau akan menyesal jika melakukan ini_**

 ** _Karena aku tidaklah berharga dimatamu.._**

Benar.

Chanyeol membuka satu persatu pakaian yang di kenakannya setelah ia berhasil membawa tubuh lemah Baekhyun untuk berbaring disana. Mengecup bibir tipis itu cukup lama tanpa berniat untuk mengakhirinya. Chanyeolpun tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan ini terhadap Baekhyun. Disaat mereka sudah berakhir dan di saat ujung perpisahan mereka.

Sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyetubuhi seseorang. Bahkan dengan kekasihnya pun ia tidak pernah. Seperti ada sedikit perasaan untuk memberikan lelaki ini pelajaran karena telah lancang mencintainya. Berani sekali lelaki selemah ini menyatakan cinta padanya? Dan iapun tidak habis pikir kenapa lelaki selemah ini begitu kuat menahan semua gempuran-gempuran sikap tidak peduli yang Chanyeol tunjukkan terhadapnya?

Bahkan Chanyeol sering melakukan dengan sengaja bermesraan bersama kekasihnya tepat di depan mata Baekhyun. Setiap hari. Dan ia pun terus mengatakan dengan jelas jika ia membenci Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun masih bertahan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan sepihak ini.

 ** _Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin_**

 ** _Tidak peduli bagaimana kau menganggapku_**

 ** _Gila ataupun bodoh_**

 ** _Nyatanya aku sendiri yang membuat luka ini.._**

Chanyeol merasa heran kenapa Baekhyun sepucat ini. Tubuhnya lemah lunglai tidak bertenaga ketika ia tengah menyetubuhi lelaki ini. Bahkan yang ia lihat hanyalah mata yang terpejam erat dan tangan yang terkepal tak kalah erat. Bibir tipis ini tidak mengeluarkan sedikit suara pun ketika dengan kasar Chanyeol melakukan penyatuan tubuh ini.

Apakah ini yang disebut dengan cinta?

Pikiranmu tidak hanya tertuju pada rasa nafsumu saja, tetapi kau justru memikirkan apa yang dirasakan oleh lawan mainmu. Apakah ia juga menikmatinya ataukah tidak.

 _'Kau tidak mencintainya Chanyeol. Lelaki ini hanyalah sekedar sampah yang kebetulan bisa kau nikmati. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha, ia akan tetap menjadi sampah. Yang seharusnya dibuang'_

Chanyeol terus menguasai tubuh Baekhyun. Bahkan ia enggan untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun saat ini dan hanya terfokus pada penyatuan tubuh mereka. Menghentak-hentak tubuh ini dengan keras berharap ia dapat mendengar suara yang mampu membangkitkan nafsunya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja bitch? Mendesahlah untukku"

Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman setelah mendengar perkataan tajam Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat menikmati ini, karena rasa sakit hatinya lah yang menguasai pikirannya saat ini.

Meskipun ia terus berusaha untuk menikmatinya, nyatanya ia tidak bisa. Karena ini tidak hanya menyakitkan bagi hatinya, tetapi menyakitkan pula bagi tubuhnya. Ketika Chanyeol menjamah seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang sudah polos dengan sempurna. Ketika Chanyeol berhasil memenuhinya. Ketika Chanyeol terus menggumamkan kalimat hinaan untuk dirinya, itu sangat sangat sangat menyakitinya. Menghancurkannya yang sudah hancur, sangat hancur menjadi puing-puing perasaan cinta yang mati, kaku dan tidak bernyawa.

"Hentikan airmata buayamu itu! Aku tau kau sedang menikmatinya bukan?"

Ok, Baekhyun harus menghentikan airmatanya. Mengalihkan kembali wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Menamcapkan pandangannya pada kedua mata tajam yang selalu ia kagumi itu. Kemudian sekuat tenaga ia membuka sedikit bibirnya dan mengeluarkan suara lembut seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh lelaki yang dicintainya ini.

 ** _Semua sudah terjadi_**

 ** _Dan itu tidak akan menjadi masalah_**

 ** _Karena sepertinya cintaku ini_**

 ** _Akan abadi untukmu selamanya.._**

Tangan mungilnya menarik wajah Chanyeol untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Mengecup kuat bibir Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan desahannya. Terus membuka bibir mungilnya dan bergumam tidak jelas. Tidak jelas bagi Chanyeol, tetapi sangat jelas bagi Baekhyun.

Ia menggumamkan kalimat "Saranghae Chanyeol" berkali-kali untuk mengusir semua perasaan kalutnya.

Sudah lama kegiatan ini berlangsung, Baekhyun merasakan jika sesuatu didalam sana sedikit membesar. Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan kehangatan luar biasa didalam tubuhnya. Hujan itu sudah datang dan membasahi dirinya. Mengotori dirinya walaupun hanya dengan setetes saja.

Sangat hangat. Dan rasa hangat itu bahkan menjalar sampai ke hatinya. Dengan perlahan pula membuat hatinya menghangat dengan apa yang baru saja lelaki ini berikan kepadanya.

 _ **Pemberian istimewa yang pernah aku terima**_

 _ **Yaitu dari dirimu**_

 _ **Dari dalam tubuhmu**_

 _ **Yang kau berikan kepadaku..**_

Tangan lemah Baekhyun kemudian terangkat untuk memeluk tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang sudah ambruk diatas tubuhnya. Menikmati hembusan nafas teratur dari Chanyeol yang membelai indera pendengarannya. Menikmati detakan jantung lelaki ini yang dengan tepat berdetak diatas jantungnya. Menikmati kehangatan rengkuhan tubuh besar ini dan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup singkat pipi lelaki yang sudah terlelap ini.

Tes

Cairan sialan ini mengalir lagi.

Tes

Tes

Tes

 _ **Aku sangat membencinya**_

 _ **Aku sangat membenci kekuaranganku ini**_

 _ **Kenapa tega sekali ia melukaiku sampai seperti ini?**_

 _ **Dan bahkan ia juga menginginkan nyawaku..**_

Kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya menjadi kabur seiring dengan terus keluarnya cairan kental berwarna merah ini dari hidungnya. Kepalanya pening bukan main. Begitu dahsyat rasa nyeri ini. Menyeruak masuk dan menyerang otaknya. Menghujaminya dengan rasa sakit yang tak terhingga. Rasanya ia ingin mati. Dan itulah kenyataannya.

Ia memang akan mati.

"Saranghae Chanyeol.."

 _ **Jadi itu bukanlah cinta**_

 _ **Hanyalah sejenak waktu yang kau habiskan disampingku**_

 _ **Kini samar aku mulai mengerti**_

 _ **Mengapa kau tidak pernah meminta maaf**_

 _ **Pastilah aku terlalu berharap**_

 _ **Saat kau meninggalkanku, aku berharap kau kembali**_

 _ **Betapa bodohnya aku?**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tubuhnya terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur berwarna putih tersebut. Alat medis sudah menguasai tubuh mungilnya. Matanya terpejam dengan tenang dan nafasnya berhembus secara teratur.

Sungguh sunyi dan Sehun semakin putus asa dengan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Seperti setengah nyawanya melayang ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun kembali drop dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidak sadarkan diri atas tempat tidur rumah sakit ini.

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan halus ini dan tak hentinya ia meneteskan airmatanya. Berdo'a untuk kebaikan orang yang sangat disayanginya ini diujung hidupnya. Berharap agar ia diberikan kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk sebentar saja merasakan kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan selama hidupnya. Kebahagiaan dicintai oleh seseorang yang ia cintai yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Nit nit nit

Suara alat medis itu menjadi teman mereka berdua saat ini. Mau tidak mau membuat Sehun mangangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan kembali jika Baekhyun baik-baik saja di dalam tidur tenangnya. Namun pandangannya kemudian beralih pada sebuah kotak berwarna coklat muda yang tergeletak manis di atas meja samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Masih jelas didalam ingatannya ketika Baekhyun mengatakan padanya jika ini adalah untuk Chanyeol. Ia tidak tau apa isi dari kotak berukuran sedang itu. Karena ia sama sekali tidak berani menyentuhnya sampai saat itu benar-benar tiba.

Saat dimana Baekhyun memerintahkannya untuk memberikan ini pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tau mungkin kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuat Chanyeol bahagia. Walaupun harus mengorbankan dirimu dan perasaanmu, kau akan tetap melakukannya hanya demi lelaki yang tidak pernah tau apa alasan kenapa kau begitu mencintainya"

Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri memandangi wajah pucat Baekhyun yang terlelap. Mengusap wajah cantik itu dengan lembut dan mengembangkan senyum mirisnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan cintamu itu Baek. Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha untuk meraih cintamu. Masalah hasil itu ada di tangan Tuhan. Dan teruslah percaya jika Tuhan akan memberikan sesuatu yang indah untuk membayar hasil perjuanganmu selama ini"

Sehun menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun dan mengecup dahi singkat Baekhyun.

"Berjuanglah untuk melawan rasa sakitmu hingga kau benar-benar dapat melihat lelaki yang kau cintai itu menyadari perasaan cintamu yang begitu besar untuknya.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih tengah memagut dengan sangat dahsyat dibawah hamparan ribuan bintang yang besinar dimalam hari menghiasi malam indah mereka. Bertautan bibir tanpa memperdulikan sekitar dengan sangat mesra di sebuah balkon apartemen.

Si lelaki cantik terus melenguh nikmat ketika si lelaki tampan memberikannya sentuhan-sentuhan yang merangsang di bagian sensitifnya dengan gerakan lembut.

Bahkan si lelaki cantik membiarkan kekasihnya itu terus melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya dan membawa tubuh polosnya masuk kedalam kamar lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas ranjang besar tersebut.

Tangannya pun tidak hanya tinggal diam, serta merta ikut melepaskan satu persatu pakaian lelaki yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya tersebut. Mendesah dengan keras ketika kekasih tampannya menghisap lehernya dengan kuat. Sangat nikmat dan..

Pip~ pip~ pip~

Kenikmatannya hilang seketika saat Chanyeol -kekasihnya- bangkit dari atas tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba setelah mendengar panggilan dari ponselnya. Mengabaikan lelaki cantik itu dan mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Chanyeol.."

"Maafkan aku Lu. Aku harus mengangkatnya"

Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamarnya begitu saja dalam keadaan topless.

"Ada apa kau menelponku malam-malam seperti ini Oh Sehun?"

 _'Datanglah. Kumohon'_

Chanyeol terdiam.

Apakah ini menyangkut tentang lelaki murahan itu lagi? Jika iya, maka Chanyeol sama sekali tidak perduli.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang sibuk"

 _'Rumah Sakit Gangnam kamar nomor 614. Kumohon padamu'_

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Rumah Sakit?

Kenapa Sehun menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit?

Ia semakin tidak mengerti.

Tanpa sadar sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun terputus. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali menemui Luhan yang sudah berbaring menunggunya disana. Tersenyum tampan dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas panas mereka. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan ingatannya terhadap lelaki mungil itu. Membuang jauh-jauh perasaan penasarannya dengan melakukan aktivitas bercinta dengan kekasihnya yang sangat cantik ini.

 ** _Menunggu dan menunggu_**

 ** _Kau membuatku selalu menunggu_**

 ** _Menunggu kau muncul dihadapanku_**

 ** _Walaupun nyatanya itu tidak akan terjadi.._**

"Maafkan aku Baek.."

"Gwaenchana. Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari awal jika ia tidak akan mau datang"

"Aku akan menghubunginya lagi-"

"Tidak perlu. Istirahatlah dan jangan terlalu memaksakan. Aku dan dia sudah berakhir. Semuanya sudah berakhir"

Baekhyun tersenyum sejenak pada Sehun lalu menarik selimutnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang selalu merasa kesal dan marah saat melihatnya. Mengembangkan senyum manisnya ketika Chanyeol mengatakan jika Chanyeol sangat membencinya. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya ketika dadanya berdenyut nyeri dan mencoba untuk menikmati rasa sakit ini.

 _'Selamat tinggal Chanyeol..'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Kecup bibirku sekali saja"_

 _"Apa kau gila? Kau adalah mantan kekasih Sehun! Sahabatku!"_

 _"Sehun tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Dan aku ingin menghapus bekas bibir kekasihmu itu dengan bibirku"_

 _"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Sungguh jalang!"_

 _Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Chanyeol cukup lama. Memejamkan matanya dengan erat mensyukuri karena ia bisa mengecup bibir lelaki ini. Sangat menyenangkan. Dan ini sudah lebih dari cukup._

 _"Cpkh haahh!"_

 _Dengan kasar Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan mungil Baekhyun yang menangkup wajahnya. Mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar karena ia merasa jijik telah dicium oleh lelaki jalang ini._

 _"Hentikan mimpimu itu! Dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku! Kau sungguh murahan!"_

 _ **Aku ingin menghentikan mimpiku**_

 _ **Tetapi bagaimana aku bisa menghentikannya?**_

 _ **Aku akan tertidur dan terus tertidur**_

 _ **Mimpi itu akan mengiringiku selamanya..**_

"Sudah terlambat"

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Dia sudah pergi"

"JELASKAN PADAKU OH SEHUN!"

"Lanjutkan hidupmu bersama kekasihmu itu dengan baik Park Chanyeol"

"Aku ingin menemuinya"

"Tidak bisa"

"AKU INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHNYA!"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya"

"TUNJUKKAN DIMANA IA BERADA SEKARANG!"

"Baekhyun sudah tidak ada. Ia sudah meninggal"

"Ti-tidak mungkin"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu"

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat muda yang baru saja Sehun berikan padanya. Dengan tatapan tidak percayanya, ia membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat apa isi dari kotak tersebut.

Dan juga terdapat secarik kertas disana. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dingin Rumah Sakit itu ketika ia membaca tulisan tangan tersebut. Ia merasa tertampar dengan kenyataan ini. Menyesal setengah mati ketika ia baru menyadari jika Baekhyun benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Maaf.. Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **~oOo~**_

Dengan tangan yang bergetar Chanyeol meraih cincin yang berada didalam kotak itu lalu memakainya. Pemberian pertama dan terakhir dari lelaki mungil yang lemah itu untuknya.

Kemudian Sehun menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak membuatmu menangis. Jadi, hentikan tangisanmu itu. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatmu sedih disana" ucap Sehun.

"Baekhyun mengidap penyakit kanker darah sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Maaf jika aku baru memberitahumu sekarang karena ini adalah permintaannya. Dia menyukaimu saat ia melihatmu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Maka dari itu aku melakukan hal semacam itu untuk membuatmu juga mencintainya. Aku dan Baekhyun bukanlah sepasang kekasih seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh semua orang. Baekhyun adalah sepupuku, maka dari itu aku terus menjaganya. Dia sangat lemah tetapi ia berusaha untuk terlihat kuat dan baik-baik saja saat ia berada di sekolah. Itu semua karenamu. Karena ia ingin selalu melihat wajahmu.." lanjut Sehun.

Chanyeol kini mengerti.

Tentang alasan kenapa Baekhyun melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

Sebenarnya alasannya sangat sederhana.

Hanya karena perasaan cinta.

"Aku menyesal.."

 _ **Bukankah inilah yang kau inginkan?**_

 _ **Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu**_

 _ **Menyingkirkan diriku dari hadapanmu**_

 _ **Selamanya..**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Aku tidak mampu memutar kembali waktu**_

 _ **Biarkanlah penyesalan ini mendampingiku**_

 _ **Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menghentikanku**_

 _ **Untuk mencintaimu hingga akhir hayatku..**_

Hanya airmata yang mampu menggambarkan semua perasaan sedihnya saat ini. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Karena semuanya sudah terlambat.

Baekhyun telah tiada.

Baekhyun telah meninggalkannya.

Tangannya dengan perlahan terangkat untuk mengusap gundukan tanah yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Masih menguarkan harum yang sangat wangi. Kemudian matanya bergerak untuk melihat ukiran sebuah nama yang berada disana. Mengalihkan usapan tangannya pada ukiran nama indah itu dan kembali meneteskan airmatanya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Lelaki cantik yang berusaha menyatakan cinta padanya belakangan ini.

Lelaki cantik yang datang dengan tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupannya.

Lelaki cantik yang telah ia lukai dan kotori.

Lelaki cantik yang sudah ia buat menangis berkali-kali.

Lelaki cantik yang sudah ia sakiti sampai begitu dalam.

Lelaki cantik yang membuat nya sadar jika ia ternyata juga mencintai lelaki ini.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku menangis dan menyesal seperti ini" gumam Chanyeol.

"Bahkan hingga akhir hayatmu kau masih saja bodoh. Lemah dan tidak mampu meluluhkan hatiku"

"Kau melakukan cara yang salah untuk membuatku mengerti. Karena jika kau meninggalkanku seperti ini, aku semakin membencimu"

Kemudian pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Mengusap cincin tersebut dengan lembut dan tertawa miris.

"Untuk apa kau memberikan cincin ini padaku eoh? Kenapa harus melalui Sehun? Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang memberikannya padaku?"

"Mungkin kau akan bahagia setelah mendengar ini. Kau berhasil membuatku berpisah dengan kekasihku. Kau sudah berhasil Baek"

"Kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu setelah kau meninggalkanku"

Kemudian ia mengecup singkat ukiran nama tersebut dengan lembut. Kembali meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras dalam diam.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

Dan ia beranjak darisana dengan tatapan kosong. Berjalan lunglai dengan pikiran yang entah kemana. Tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar dan terus teringat dengan senyuman manis lelaki cantik itu. Mengingat tubuhnya yang lemah ketika lelaki cantik itu menyatakan cinta padanya.

Awal pertemuan mereka yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Ingin memutar kembali waktu untuk mencintai lelaki itu, nyatanya ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah menghilang untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan cinta yang begitu besar untuknya dan menempatkan cinta itu tepat di dalam hatinya. Cinta Baekhyun sudah terkunci di dalam hati Chanyeol untuk selama-lamanya. Tidak bisa keluar dan tidak bisa pergi. Mengiringi dan menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi.

Cinta sejati Baekhyun akan ia abadikan didalam hatinya. Mendambakan cinta tulus Baekhyun meskipun raga Baekhyun tidak berada bersamanya.

Ia..

Akan mencintai Baekhyun selamanya.

Hingga nafasnya berhenti berhembus.

Dan ia yakin jika ia akan bertemu kembali dengan lelaki cantik itu.

Tiiinnnnn tiiiinnnnn tiiinnnn!

Ckkiiieeeeetttttttt!

BRAAKKKKK!

 _'Aku akan menemuimu Baekhyun. Saranghae'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Chanyeol.."_

 _"Ne?"_

 _"Kau datang?"_

 _"Tentu saja"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku menyesal"_

 _"Menyesal?"_

 _"Menyesal karena membiarkanmu pergi"_

 _"Tapi bukankah kau yang memintanya?"_

 _"Ternyata selama ini akulah yang bodoh"_

 _"Aku juga bodoh"_

 _"Terima kasih Byun Baekhyun"_

 _"Untuk?"_

 _"Semuanya"_

 _"Hatiku yang melakukannya. Bukannya aku"_

 _"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu"_

 _"Tidak masalah karena pada akhirnya kau datang menemuiku. Menemaniku"_

 _"Aku akan selalu menemanimu"_

 _"Terima kasih Chanyeol"_

 _"Kau sudah bahagia sekarang?"_

 _"Um. Sangat sangat sangat bahagia"_

 _"Jadi? Apakah aku bisa menciummu?"_

 _"Tentu!"_

 _"Saranghae Baekhyun-ah"_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"_

 _"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Karena setetes airmatamu itu adalah sejuta penyesalanku"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu berjanji. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku yang memilihmu dan aku merasa bahagia"_

 _"Apakah kita akan abadi disini?"_

 _"Ne. Kita akan abadi"_

 _._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Chanyeol.."

"Chanyeol sudah tiada Lu. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan mendampingimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun mati wkwkwk :v #digampar readers

Hunhan akhirnya bersatu :v

Gimana? Sedih ga? /ga

Hhnnnggggg Yuta udah berusaha loh, walaupun ga begitu bagus ='D

Syukur-syukur kalo kalian ada yang nangis pas bacanya ='D

Seperti biasa, tolong tanggapan kalian ya?

Review kalian berarti banget buat Yuta.

Coba kasih tau gimana perasaan kalian pas baca ff angst perdana Yuta ini. Sedih atau biasa aja ='D

Sebelumnya Yuta ucapkan terima kasih buat kalian semua karena udah menyempatkan waktunya untuk baca ff gaje ini kkkk~

SARANGHAEYO SEMUAAAA~

LAST!

REVIEW JUSEYOO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


End file.
